1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the servo motor layout structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A servo motor for driving an exhaust valve is disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-067552 that is provided to an exhaust pipe of a scooter-type motorcycle that is arranged inside a rear cover under a seat. In JP-A No. 2009-012645, a servo motor for driving an exhaust valve is arranged under a seat of a motorcycle. The servo motor for the motorcycle is relatively large in size and is heavy. Thus, the servo motor is generally arranged in the space under the seat.
However, when another part such as a seat adjustment mechanism and an ABS modulator is arranged under the seat, space for arranging the servo motor sometimes cannot be secured. In this case, the servo motor is required to be arranged in another place. However, when the servo motor is arranged apart from the exhaust valve, a cable is often curved in laying out the cable depending upon the arrangement of a peripheral part and as it is thought that the torque of the servo motor is not enough. Thus, the layout requires a device.